


国旻/情欲2

by HYUNNI



Category: bts
Genre: M/M, 國旻, 情欲 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 07:49:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19763770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYUNNI/pseuds/HYUNNI





	国旻/情欲2

田柾国一样没有露面，他让朴智旻攀着他然后托着屁股一把抱起，郑号锡只瞄到一眼，但他很确定田柾国的东西还放在里面。

「哥，怎么在这？」  
「嗯啊…柾国……」

似乎是又亲上了吧，嘴唇离开肌肤时的吻声和朴智旻细碎的叫喊叠在一起传了过来，听得人是脸红心跳，房间里那交融过的味道和热度甚至都还没散去就好像又要被叠上一层，浓稠得分不开。

热得有点难耐，他吞了吞比刚才还大口的口水，「我……来找智旻，因为智旻很久都没有回房……」

「哦？是这样啊————」仿佛换了个人，田柾国的声音危险又陌生，像只不好惹的狼，放低了嗓子在怒吼，「那智旻是不是该跟哥哥说点什么？」

「嗯……哥哥对不起……」朴智旻从衣架后探出一颗小小的头，行动自由之后的他裸着身体晃到自己眼前，郑号锡脸一下子红了，慌张的乱挥手臂要他别过来，动作却让对方软趴趴的小手给阻止，放在了他曲线美好的腰上。

朴智旻踮脚抱住郑号锡的脖子，下身正好也碰在了郑号锡的东西上摩蹭。脑袋要当机之际，对方真诚十足的问话让他直接怀疑起人生，「那哥哥要不要也来？」

「————…………什么？」

「柾国说智旻的身体很棒，所以智旻也想让哥哥用。」说着这话的朴智旻，眼神纯真得令人不敢相信，波光粼粼的灵动眼眸闪着异样的光采，仿佛有了新玩具的猫儿。

一瞬间就太不同了，好像刚才那样哭鼻子求他别看的朴智旻从来不存在一样。

「哥哥不来吗？」很怕他拒绝似的，他耸下自己的目光，用着他最无辜、最害怕的表情问着郑号锡。

一时间他竟有点心软。

「我…………」

「哥，你就来吧。」幕后之人默默发了话。

田柾国的话对朴智旻来说仿佛绝对，他牵过郑号锡的手把他带到那隐密的空间，「这里哦，哥哥。」

邀请他的人像只小精灵一样蹦蹦跳跳，可爱的领着路，但小精灵却忽然一声惊叫，被一股力量不由分说的扯去旁边。

「但我好像没有同意你能这样做。」田柾国把他一鼓作气扯到怀里乱吻一通，他吮着朴智旻肉肉的嘴唇、啃着朴智旻优美的天鹅颈，一路吻到对方腰软就再将人往下按，顺势跪在他胯前。

往前顶了顶朴智旻就懂了他的意，张口便把东西含入。

「嗯嗯…柾、国……哈…」朴智旻一边吞吐，一边将手探往后穴熟练的做着扩张，舒服的感觉让他皱起了眉头，开始急着想被填满。

觉得他听话便奖励的摸了摸头，田柾国用满足的笑声告诉他做得很好，心里则默数做扩张的秒数，想着应该也差不多了。

「哥哥这里……进来……」下一秒朴智旻就掰开了粉红色的肉瓣，红着脸撒撒娇娇的要郑号锡进来，两只眼求疼爱似的眨呀眨。

看着朴智旻这诱人的模样，说没有反应其实是假的，早在朴智旻靠上之前那里就硬得不像话，现在更是涨得难受。

郑号锡对他忽然萌生坏念头有了强烈的悖德感，无奈自己放掉了逃跑机会，眼下就剩进入朴智旻这个选项……

吧？

征求同意似的望向田柾国，他也不知道他干什么要这么害怕，起码从田柾国刚才那句话来看，要碰朴智旻得先问过他。

田柾国对上了他的眼神，随性的偏了偏头让他随意，郑号锡这才忐忐忑忑褪去半条裤子上前，犹豫半天才堵全了洞口，过程嗑嗑巴巴的。尽管动作不利索，后面被带着郑号锡香味的热度进入还是让朴智旻吟了好长一折子。

「呵。」见郑号锡终于是挺进，田柾国轻哼一声，将朴智旻嘴里的性器又往深处递去，那人难受的咳了几声便又听话的开始做事。

面对熟悉性事的小俩口，郑号锡觉得自己像没了地位，但他怕把朴智旻弄疼也不敢乱来，只好很笨拙的抽动，幅度不大，或者对朴智旻来说太小了，根本不够满足他的需求，没几下他就自己动着腰不停朝郑号锡逼近，想要把那根吃得更深。

「嗯哈…哥哥…再给我……」朴智旻回过头，为情欲癫狂的表情妖艳动人，为渴求而不止的泪水梨花带雨的打湿了他的脸庞，垂下的眼尾点缀着殷红，风情万种。

「………………」他根本无话可说，这画面究竟是个什么他已经不知道了，这是朴智旻吗？他的艳丽是男人也可以拥有的吗？他……他————

好美。

得不到宠爱的朴智旻轻轻嗫嚅了一声，田柾国便整理整理小东西额前的碎发，怂恿他哥哥道：「哥，就别忍了，这样智旻是会生气的哦？」

看看他吧，哥。

脑袋嗡嗡作响，出自田柾国的那句话变得模糊不清，像泡在水里。郑号锡眼神发直，被夺了魂似呆板的看着朴智旻央求的小脸。

对方水嫩嫩的滴着泪，软下声音苦苦哀求，像是求他别看一样的那个眼神，哀哀切切却已变了质，多了些色情，多了些欲求不满，多了些郑号锡不曾知的焦躁。

「哥哥…智旻尼…想要哥哥……快点、快点………」

操我。

「……」

仿佛天生就知道办法，郑号锡扶上他的腰，那个最好抓着干的弯角。他不知道他透过朴智旻无声的口型到底读懂了什么，他只知道朴智旻急着被满足，而现在的自己就是那唯一。

从头到脚经过好几道进程郑号锡才上线成功，朴智旻被他抓着狠撞猛插，田柾国也按着朴智旻往他嘴里狂送，被前后夹攻的当事人则握着自己的性器上下套弄，不大的房间聚积着可怕的热度，汗珠密密麻麻爬满了整身，淫靡的交合声在他们耳里听来就是美妙的音乐。

朴智旻的殷勤因为舒服而献得更欢，眼睛甚至都要冒出爱心。他在吸着田柾国的同时，也夹紧了后臀给予刺激，最后三人都在朴智旻面临高潮的淫叫中释放。

发泄完惊人的性欲，朴智旻就宣布倒地不起，眼袋也不负众望的开始沉重然后睡去，中出的精液流了一漥，田柾国也没帮人清理就让他没带内裤的穿起睡裤，任由那液体继续沿着轨道沾了满裤。

「……」

郑号锡一路心事重重的跟着将朴智旻抱回他们房间的田柾国，他正用心思考田柾国娴熟的动作到底哪里来。

「……柾国啊，你跟智旻是……什么时候开始的？」等到田柾国把朴智旻放到床上盖好被子，他才吞吞吐吐的问，而对方回答得轻描淡写：「2015。」

「2015？」他瞪大了眼，嘴巴不敢相信的往下垂，「你那时候不是还没成年吗？」

「是啊，不过当我看见智旻哥闻着我衣服在自慰，我就再也忍不住，也不想忍了，」说着，田柾国疼爱的摸摸朴智旻的小脑袋瓜，「我要了他好几次，明明那晚都是初夜呢，我们却做了整晚，智旻哥的表现真的很棒————」

语气一转变得戏谑，田柾国微眯的眼充满挑衅，「怎么样啊哥，你也爱上了吧？这样美味的智旻……」

他转过朴智旻的身子，捧着脸吻上那柔软的唇，怀里的人半梦半醒，下意识的吮吸进到嘴里的东西，勾唇厮磨带舔弄，即使是睡梦中，也是一懂人心的小妖精。

「真乖。」田柾国低下声音，在耳边满意的夸奖睡得不省人事的小人儿，亲密的动作完全不像郑号锡记忆中，连采访里提个恋字都害羞的忙内，「我们交往也很久了，哥，怕你误会我只是个精虫上脑的人，先说一下。」

尽管之前的确是。

那天看见朴智旻自慰纯粹就是偶然，15年末某颁奖典礼前一天晚上，田柾国洗澡洗得有点久了，十一点进来十二点出去，大部分时间都是边洗边想着编舞，心情有些紧张。

一直冲到背感觉痛痛的时候，田柾国才滴着水珠的要走出浴室，但手却迟迟没转动门把。

有什么东西隐隐约约的、很微弱的在持续发出特别淫媚的叫声，像忍着不能说的秘密。他贴着门在听，暗自觉得诡异，但这神似他智旻哥的声音却又让他好生享受了一把。

而门后的世界终究是只有他们两人。

他看见朴智旻的两条腿裸露在空气中，只褪了一半的裤子挂在他膝上，拿着的白色衣服是他今天穿着来的上衣，他哥哥正闻着上面的气味，脸红红的陶醉在名为田柾国的幻想中，一张小嘴还身历其境的不停喊着「柾国…柾国…」，发春的淫荡模样冲击着田柾国的心。

他喜欢朴智旻，也许是出道前，也许是出道后，但不管是哪个，他都认为这只是暂时的错乱，因为朴智旻对他太好，下意识产生的依赖让他认为是喜欢。

时间久了，这份怪异的情感却像在嘲笑他似的日渐膨胀，多推开朴智旻一次，他就越向着朴智旻，最后就是不可抑制的想要接近。

有趣的是他脑袋里从来没有出现他同性不同性恋的问题，对他来说，他心系的是朴智旻，除此之外的他人他别无他想。甚至觉得也只有朴智旻，会让他在得知金南俊电脑装小黄片的当晚，做了不可告人的梦。

他梦见朴智旻被汗打湿了脸庞、嚅嚅的叫着他的名字，接着他动，用他的后面吃着自己的东西，低头入戏的模样就像他现在看到的一样。

朴智旻甚至连发色，都跟那天的梦如出一辙。


End file.
